The inventive concept relates to printed circuit boards, semiconductor packages, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to printed circuit boards, semiconductor packages, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor packages that increase manufacturing efficiency.
A printed circuit board on which a semiconductor device is formed may include a single printed circuit board and a serially arranged printed circuit board. A serially arranged printed circuit board refers to a printed circuit board on which a plurality of semiconductor devices are formed. In manufacturing a semiconductor package, a surface mounting process is performed to affix at least one semiconductor device to a printed circuit board and a test operation and/or a program downloading operation may be performed with respect to the at least one semiconductor device formed on the printed circuit board.
In the manufacturing of the semiconductor package, it is important to simplify the manufacturing process. It is also important to reduce cost and time taken to produce the semiconductor package.